Bob Settles
Bob Settles is a level designer who worked on the level designs and story for Myth II: Soulblighter. He is credited for the voice of the Baron, Chimera and thanked in the Chimera manual. He received a "Draft Dodger" mention in the Halo: Combat Evolved Credits. Bio Nickname: Jejor Classification: MiddleSchool Current Job: Tools Programmer Origin: East Coast USA Blood Type: Green Slime Age: 24 Weight: 165 Height: 4' 22" Girth: Classified Hobby: Partying and Generally Being Awesome Ultimate Halo Match: Team Rockets, 1 Point for Betrayals, -1 Point for Suicides, -1 Points Killing Opponents. Ultimate Snack: Peanut Butter, Jelly Bean, Sugar, and Jelly Sandwich Favorite Pick Up Line: "Hi. I'm Bob. I Work For Bungie." Favorite Song: Styx - Renegade BIOGRAPHY I was born. Now I live. For pizza. RANT Why are you wearing that stupid man suit? I don't think that there's anything worse than being ordinary. I do want to express myself, okay. And I don't need 37 pieces of flair to do it. I just thought... you were a guy. Bet she wins best costume. Winning is overrated. I have to return some videotapes. You mean Shenanigans? The only reason that you're conscious right now is because I don't want to carry you. Yippee-ki-yay, melon farmer. Snikt! To War. 15 minutes of fame Back in the media storm that came after the Columbine Massacre, Bob Settles caused a bit of controversy in the gaming world. While searching for how the perpetrators Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold could do what they did, it was heavily quoted by the press that the two "Trench Coat Mafia" members who took part in the slaying were heavy users of video games in particular, DOOM. Id Software, the makers of DOOM refused to comment on the effects of its game and so the media were left scrambling to find someone else to talk to. When Newsweek contacted Bungie for someone to interview that wasn't in the PR dept, they gave them Bob Settles. The article, called Loitering on the Dark Side by Steven Levy in the May 3, 1999 edition of "Newsweek" magazine concluded that various elements of "...a culture of violence" influenced the Columbine High killers to murder their fellow students. The article reads that video games like "the shoot-and-splatter" games share part of the blame. "Doom's creators aren't talking, but Bob Settles, who works on similar games for Bungee (sic) software (which makes the popular Myth II game), disputes the notion that these games influence people to do mayhem." According to the article, Bob said "Mostly people who play our games get a little relief--it allows them to let out anger." Further, "I'm less worried about Myth II in the hands of a troubled teenager than the danger of having a gun in the household." This sparked outrage in the gaming community as it implied that all gamers are potential freak jobs whose only outlet are violent video games. Bob claims that his quote was shortened and a bit out of context but still stands by the general message. Gameography Design *Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends (2006), Microsoft Game Studios *Dungeon Siege II (2005), Microsoft Game Studios *Myth II: Soulblighter (1998), Bungie Studios *Shanghai: Dynasty (1997), Activision, Inc. Writers *Myth II: Soulblighter (1998), Bungie Studios Production *Men of Valor (2004), Vivendi Universal Games, Inc. Other *Halo: Combat Evolved (2001), Microsoft Game Studios Category:People